


Love You Too

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Lily/Phoebe [11]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober 2019, Godly Parents, Kiss on the Cheek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 17:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: Lily and Phoebe moving into the dorm on campus





	Love You Too

“Did you forget anything?” Lily asked as she picked up the last box from the back of the van. Phoebe peeked out over the box in her arms.

“Course I did. I always do. You’re the one who owns like two shirts and a hairbrush.”

“That is an exaggeration.” Lily argued, “I also own pants.”

Phoebe giggled. 

they walked into the dorm as another panicked student came bustling out. The door stopped before swinging shut, hanging there long enough for the girls to pass.

“I am totally putting the Dionysus statue in front of the window,” Phoebe declared, climbing the stairs. “And I’ll put it in a planter surrounded by strawberries I think. Do you think he’d like that? I mean, he’d prefer grapes, but I can’t really grow grapes indoors.”

“I seem to remember you doing exactly that in high school.”

“They died! Like within days! They only grew because I was being chased by those bat things and my power got out of hand.”

“You still made them grow. If you’re taking the window for the shrine, I’m putting mine under the bed.”

“Seriously?”

“I do not think our dads want to be enshrined together, Phoebe.” Lily opened the third story door with a crook of her finger. “Could you imagine the strongly worded letter I’d get? ‘Lilianah McAllan, get my shrine away from that overbloated drunkard or else.’”

Phoebe laughed.

“That would be hilarious. We should do it just to see their reaction. And then we can send them a picture of us kissing.”

“Kissing? Can we not? Not send a picture of that, I mean. That’s a bit personal.”

“Aww, I love you too. Oh, 331, this is it. Can you?”

“Of course.” Lily opened the door like she had done with every other trip. The small room was split between two unmade beds on either side of the room and a small desk next to each one. The bathroom was paired with a small closet next to the door. Several boxes already cluttered the room along with a pile of blankets and pillows.

“Home away from Home.” Phoebe set down her box and took a deep breath. “You wanna write to Nico?”

“Later. I want to unpack first.”

“Unpack? We should go meet people. We’re gonna be living with them for the next whole year.”

“Not interested. I hate meeting new people.”

“And yet, you charm them all. C’mon.” Phoebe gave Lily’s arm a little tug. “It’ll be fun.”

Lily sighed. “Phoebe, I just sat in a metal box for two days. I want some time to unjar.”

“Ah, okay. Later. Kay?”

Phoebe leaned in and kissed Lily’s cheek. Lily smiled and squeezed Phoebe’s hand. 

“Later.”


End file.
